


О чем шепчет мотор байка

by winni_w



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Ник Лейн состоит в банде байкеров. Линкольн - лучший ученик в школе. </p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Известно, что Ник и Линкольн учились в одной школе. В этом тексте мало о банде, но очень много матчасти по мотоциклам. Ник и Лейн идут в старшие классы в конце 80-х. Поэтому они водят байки, выпущенные в 70-х годах - денег на суперсовременные у пацанов нет. Автор просит прощения за возможные ошибки и смиренно принимает тапки от знатоков мотоциклов. Система школьных оценок русифицирована для простоты. Кендра в каноне - сестра Ника, но в данном АУ она - сестра Линкольна. Так велел космос.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем шепчет мотор байка

— Братец, ты забыл ланч! — крикнула Кендра.  
— А ты не в школу?  
— Сегодня у меня уроков нет.  
Линкольн, поблагодарив, цапнул коробку у нее из рук и ломанулся на школьный автобус.   
Майское утро слегка холодило голые руки, приятно взбадривая. На остановке стояли пяток ребят, живших по соседству. Он кивнул им и встал в сторонке. Ему трудно было общаться, а с утра — тем более. Ребята не обращали на него внимания.  
Поднявшись в салон, он прошел ближе к концу и сел у окна. На последних сиденьях уже развалились пацаны из самодеятельной мотобанды — те, кому родители не разрешали гонять в школу на байках. Банда называла себя Огненными Дьяволами — а как еще старшеклассники с гонором могли себя именовать? Линкольн подозревал, что у них не густо с фантазией.   
Парни носили кожаные безрукавки с корявыми, но грозными нашивками клуба. Сейчас они, откровенно истекая слюной, трещали о Триумфах — легендарных британских мотоциклах.   
— А вот недавно совсем, в восемьдесят седьмом, выпустили Бонневиль.  
— Ооо, больше семисот кубов! Зверь!  
Линкольн именно поэтому старался держаться поближе к ним, хотя был полной их противоположностью. Таких, как он, называли ботаниками. Шпынять его не шпыняли — если кто-то наезжал, то в глазах у него вспыхивал опасный огонек, обещавший противнику неприятности. Пару раз он неумело, но от души отметелил обидчиков, разнеся их не боевыми навыками, но чистой яростью. После этого его зауважали и не трогали. Правда, и не замечали. Он, к сожалению, любил учиться и не особо умел общаться. Стеснительный, скованный мальчик с незаметной внешностью и большими очками никого не интересовал.  
Но была у Линкольна пламенная страсть — мотоциклы. Сам он ездил на скутере и мечтал однажды пересесть на настоящий байк. Например, Триумф! Ну ладно, хотя бы на Хонду. Это не суперкрутая марка, конечно, но все равно респектабельная. Вот как сядет он на красивую, блестящую машину, как взревет мотором и как поедет! И все девчонки будут его! И жизнь наладится сразу и навсегда!   
Но вот беда — у родителей деньги не очень-то наблюдались. Оставалось набираться теории из книжек и разговоров, чем Линкольн упоенно и занимался, так сказать, на будущее.  
Он стряхнул сладостные мечты, вспомнил про ланч и принялся запихивать его в рюкзак.

Автобус притормозил на школьной стоянке. Ребята горохом посыпались из салона. Некоторые влились в общий поток к главному входу, а большинство задержались. Среди них был и Линкольн.   
Наверное, во всех Штатах только в этой школе каждое утро устраивалось своеобразное байкерское шоу, на которое глазели не только ребята, но и учителя. Администрация, конечно, ворчала, но не сильно, втайне гордясь своей уникальностью. Пусть детки балуются, чем хотят, лишь бы стекла не били и наркотики не ели.  
Линкольн готовился смотреть, как будут вальяжно вкатываться на территорию школы те ребята, родители которых либо разрешали водить байки в школу, либо вовсе не занимались воспитанием, предоставляя детям самим заботиться о себе.  
— Поторапливайтесь! — крикнул встречающий учитель с порога, но его проигнорировали.  
Пространство заполнилось уверенным басовитым ревом моторов. Никто не спешил, ни зрители, ни байкеры. Это утреннее шоу, все должно быть красиво.  
И вот, наконец, началось. Первым степенно въехал древний, но ухоженный Харлей-Дэвидсон, невообразимо престижный монстр. Водил его лидер Дьяволов, которому эта легенда досталась от дедушки. В конце 80-х мотолюбители с ума сходили по спортбайкам, пластиковым и футуристичным, но... Харлей — это Харлей. Перед ним преклонялись все, даже те, кто ничего не понимал в мотоциклах.  
Линкольн любовался им, хотя и не считал его своим любимцем. Слишком длинная база, на его вкус, из-за этого Харлей тяжеловат на маневры. Нет, себе Линкольн хотел другой.  
За Дэвидсоном начали въезжать другие — среднебюджетные Хонды, дешевые Сузуки, был даже старый военный Ариэль, жутко грохотавший несовершенным глушителем и чихавший бензином. Солнце заливало просторную стоянку, и в свете лучей начищенный хром байков сверкал до того ярко, что слепил глаза. Всего их было где-то с десяток.   
И, как завершение спектакля, басовито урча, вкатилась Она — Ямаха DT-1 семьдесят первого года выпуска. Двести пятьдесят кубов. Тридцать лошадиных сил. Линкольн сглотнул — на его взгляд, этот байк был чистый секс. Высокий подъем и аккуратная рама, плавный обвод черной выхлопной трубы, похожая очертаниями на листок ивы, изящная синяя капля бензобака наверху... О! Вот о ком мечтал бедный ботаник. Вот какая женщина являлась ему в мокрых снах.

Всадник DT снял шлем и махнул безлошадным Дьяволам, те радостно завопили в ответ. Это был высокий, худой парень с приятным лицом, кучей друзей и потрясающей харизмой. Ник Лейн везде состоял на должности "души компании" — он умел так заразительно смеяться, что хохотали все. А когда он хандрил, то и окружающие тоже ходили, как в воду опущенные. Но грустил он очень редко. Или не показывал этого.   
Честно говоря, Линкольн им восхищался. Он немного завидовал тому, как легко Ник мог разговорить любого. Ему проще простого было подружиться с кем угодно. А вот в учебе у него дела обстояли хреново. Лейн получал двойку за двойкой, и его обаяние ничем не помогало в разговоре с учителем. У доски он мычал и страдал, не зная ответов на самые простые вопросы. Но он не парился по этому поводу, предпочитая проводить время с друзьями.   
Все равно Линкольн с радостью отдал бы свои пятерки в обмен на умение общаться. И на байк. Жизнь несправедлива.  
Взгляд его привычно зацепился за висок Ника — там красовался шрам в виде двойки. Он казался жестким, как колючая проволока, но совсем не портил внешность. Одним из любимых предметов сплетен было происхождение этого шрама, а сам владелец не давал никаких объяснений. Большинство склонялось к тому, что виноваты мотоциклы. Скорее всего, Лейн как-то раз неудачно прокатился и заработал себе травму головы, от которой и остался неровный рубец болезненного вида. Завистники — были и такие — язвительно прохаживались по взаимосвязи между шрамом и успехами в учебе. "Его оставили на второй год, — ехидничали они. — Не затем ли, чтобы шрам оправдал себя?"   
Ник не обращал внимания. А вот Линкольна это задевало, он считал, что злопыхателям лучше бы заняться собой, чем бессмысленно стравливать пар. Вслух он, конечно, ничего не говорил.   
Звезда компании, поставив свою Ямаху на подножку, взял рюкзак из бардачка и вслед за лидером пошел к школе. Он не был в банде самым главным, не был даже заместителем главного, но почему-то именно с ним старались поздороваться за руку и перекинуться парой слов. Линкольн стоял на выходе со стоянки — и Ник прошел мимо него, не заметив. Как обычно.

— Мистер Лейн, к доске!  
Вздохнув, Ник поднялся из-за парты в конце класса и побрел на эшафот. Очки у математика съехали на самый конец носа, так что проницательный взгляд умных глаз впивался в Лейна. Приближалась позорная казнь. Класс захихикал в ожидании словесной порки — когда учитель начинал величать учеников "мистерами", это означало отвратительное настроение и болезненное наказание виновного.  
— Мистер Лейн, — раздраженно произнес седой мистер МакЛауд, — чем трещать про мотоциклы с соседом, лучше обратили бы внимание на алгебру.  
Ник покорно встал у доски, беспомощно разглядывая начерченные мелом фигуры. Линкольн искренне сочувствовал Лейну.  
— Будьте любезны сложить вот эти два вектора.  
Несчастный обреченно смотрел на доску, не в силах понять даже, что от него требуется. Линкольн боролся с желанием подбежать к доске и быстро написать нужное уравнение, ведь это же так просто! Эх, если бы он был невидим! Никто не заслуживает такого унижения, даже если не знает материала. Незнающему нужно помогать, а не давить, мысленно кричал он учителю.  
Мистер МакЛауд медленно развернулся к Нику и принялся испепелять его взглядом.   
— Мистер Лейн. Послушайте меня внимательно. Совсем скоро начнутся очередные тесты. Вы должны сдать их, иначе крышка котенку. В роли котенка выступаем все мы.  
Учитель внушительно помолчал, потом вдруг резко встал из-за стола и, промаршировав к соседу Ника, ткнул пальцем чуть ли не в лицо.  
— И вас, неуважаемый Квентин, это тоже касается! Нечего хихикать над товарищем! Тоже мне, Огненный Кретин!  
Ученик не рискнул поправить его, да и не смог бы — за репликой учителя последовал взрыв хохота.   
— Итак! — математик легко перекрикнул класс. — Господа балбесы! У нас остается ровно две недели! Поэтому завтра же будет проверочная работа по всему месяцу! Я вижу, теперь вы что-то не смеетесь?  
Пронзительно задребезжал звонок, школьники быстро засобирались прочь.  
— Ли, останьтесь, пожалуйста. Мистер Лейн, постойте пока за дверью!  
Линкольн, недоумевая, покидал вещи в рюкзак и подошел к столу учителя. Мистер МакЛауд, вернувшись на место, подождал, пока ребята выйдут из аудитории. Когда они остались вдвоем, математик снял очки и устало потер нос.  
— Линкольн, — начал он. — Вы знаете, я вообще-то горжусь данным классом, кроме этих двух идиотов. Но ваш математический склад ума выделяет вас даже в этом окружении. Вы пробуждаете во мне искреннюю симпатию и уважение. Вы мой лучший ученик. Поэтому с вами я поговорю откровенно.  
Учитель помолчал, подбирая слова. Линкольн ждал, не зная, что последует дальше.  
— Видите ли, моя семья зависит от моей зарплаты. Она, в свою очередь, зависит от того, как мои ученики сдают экзамены. Если кто-то не пройдет тест, то мои дети лишатся нескольких завтраков, потому что директор урежет деньги. Видит Бог, я делаю все, что в моих силах, — вздохнул мистер МакЛауд. — Но с байкерами я справиться не могу. И я подумал вот что: возможно, сверстник сможет сделать то, чего не могу я. Может быть, одинаковый возраст, одни и те же ценности помогут найти общий язык. Мистер Ли, убедительно прошу вас помочь мне.   
— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал его учителем? — уточнил Линкольн.  
— Раз уж я не смог, — дополнил мистер МакЛауд.  
— Но это не ваша вина! — Линкольн совсем позабыл, как гневно кричал в мыслях всего пару минут назад.  
— Именно моя, — отрезал математик. — Позже поймете. Итак, Ли, могу я на вас надеяться?  
Линкольн представил, с каким удивлением — нет, не то слово. С каким презрением встретит его Лейн! Ему же алгебра — синоним пустого места! Таким, как он, в жизни совсем не требуются школьные знания, им не нужно завоевывать место в жизни своим интеллектом. У Ника куча друзей и папа — владелец автосервиса и мотомастерской. У него своя красавица Ямаха! Зачем ему векторы?  
— Ладно, — нерешительно ответил Линкольн. — Я попробую.  
— Прекрасно! — учитель радостно надел очки.  
— А Квентин?  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, Ли, но ему я найду другого тренера. Тебе будет тяжело и с одним двоечником.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Лейн, заходите!  
Ник протопал в класс, заранее бычась, как всегда делал при виде учителей. Шнурки на его берцах развязались. Сияющий математик объявил:  
— Знакомьтесь с новым учителем! Ли будет заниматься с вами алгеброй.  
Ник, подняв брови, удивленно уставился на "учителя".  
— Привет, — нервозно сказал Линкольн, поправляя очки.  
В глазах Лейна поочередно проявились недоумение, обреченность и мощный скептицизм. Именно так, как и предполагал Линкольн.  
— Ясно, мистер МакЛауд, — буркнул байкер.

По пути из класса на стоянку они оба молчали, переваривая внезапную новость. Линкольн страдал, не зная, что сказать, а Ник, очевидно, печалился из-за грядущих мытарств с математикой.   
Будущий ученик и, скорее всего, будущий камень на шее Линкольна, присел, завязывая шнурки на ботинках.  
— Ну ладно, завтра договоримся, где будем учить алгебру, — промямлив это, Линкольн направился к автобусной остановке. Там уже толпился народ.  
— Эй, — догнал его голос Ника. — Ты куда?  
Он уже стоял у Ямахи, вращая ключи на пальце.  
— Давай подброшу, раз уж ты теперь мой учитель.  
Линкольн чуть не задохнулся. Проехаться на байке своей мечты! Да это же... это же... апокалипсис в раю! Он моментально оказался рядом с Ником, пожирая взглядом металлическую красавицу. Лейн довольно усмехнулся, видя его реакцию.  
— Ямаха, — протянул он с гордостью.  
— Двести пятьдесят кубов, тридцать лошадиных сил, — как заклинание, восторженно проговорил Линкольн.  
Лейн снова поднял брови, но на сей раз в его взгляде появилось нечто вроде интереса. К сожалению, Линкольн этого не заметил, поглощенный байком, иначе он бы обрадовался до небес. Хотя и так уже чувствовал себя на седьмом небе.

Ветер в лицо и слезы из-за него по щекам, рев мотора и солнце в глаза, сливающиеся полосы на периферии. Ничего не слышно. Задыхаться и держать лицо за теплой спиной. Крен на поворотах — что-то съеживается под ложечкой. Потом выпрямляться обратно и прибавлять скорость. Скорость. Скорость!

— Сегодня у тебя есть время? — спросил Линкольн, неохотно слезая с байка. Поездка закончилась слишком быстро.  
— Есть, — кивнул Ник, глуша мотор. — Только не верю я, что у нас получится.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Линкольн. — Но не попробовав, не узнаем.  
Хмыкнув, Ник тоже поднялся с байка и выщелкнул ногой подножку.   
— Можно потрогать? — робко спросил Линкольн.  
— Можно, — улыбнулся Лейн. Линкольн нежно погладил кожаное сиденье Ямахи.  
— Ладно, пошли, — сказал он и пошел в дом. За спиной слышались тяжелые шаги берцев.  
— Привет! — крикнул Линкольн, разуваясь.  
— Привет, солнышко, — мама вышла в прихожую с тарелкой в руке. — Кто это с тобой?  
— Это Ник Лейн, из моего класса. Мы будем учить алгебру. Мистер МакЛауд велел.  
— Ах, вот оно что. Ник, разувайся и проходи в кухню. Ты, наверное, голодный?  
— Очень, миссис Ли! — ответил Лейн, вешая безрукавку на крючок и белозубо улыбаясь.  
Пройдя к столу, Линкольн обнаружил, что вся семья в сборе, как и всегда в это время дня. Он пошел в комнату за еще одним стулом, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Ник уже наворачивает макароны, а Кендра краснеет, исподтишка разглядывая гостя. Линкольн поставил принесенный стул и получил свою порцию пасты с котлетой.  
— Как твои дела, Ник? — вежливо спросила мама.  
— Нормально, — ответил тот, прожевав кусок. — Учеба только не дается.  
— Мистер МакЛауд думает, что у меня лучше получится объяснить, — сказал Линкольн. — Вроде как сверстники и все такое.  
— Ну, может быть, он и прав, — качнул головой отец, откладывая газету и поднимаясь из-за стола. — Не попробуете, не узнаете. Ладно, дорогая, я отчаливаю обратно на работу.  
Он легонько шлепнул маму по пятой точке. Миссис Ли демонстративно возмутилась. Ник улыбнулся. Кендра залилась краской еще пуще.

— Ты почему меня не предупредил?! — сестра подстерегла его у лестницы на второй этаж.  
— Я сам не знал! — так же яростно прошептал Линкольн. — Вот те крест!  
— Все равно мог бы!  
— Каким образом? Голубиной почтой?!  
Сердито фыркнув, сестра умчалась вглубь дома. Линкольн, покачав головой, поднялся по лестнице.   
Ник уже сидел в его комнате, на его кровати, с любопытством разглядывая интерьер. На бледно-зеленых стенах предсказуемо висели постеры из Стартрека и Звездных войн. На столе и полках безраздельно властвовали книги, но не одни учебники — половину литературы составляли энциклопедии и различные атласы по ремонту мотоциклов. Подоконник заполняли игрушечные модельки байков.  
— Да ты гик, — уважительно произнес Ник.  
— Н-ну, да, есть такое дело, — кивнул Линкольн, усаживаясь за стол и расчищая немного места под учебник алгебры и тетрадку.  
— А что водишь?  
Как будто не видно, что явно не настоящий мотоцикл!  
— Скутер, — покраснел Линкольн. — Ямаха Минт.  
— А, нормально. Я тоже со скутера начинал. Хорошая фирма Ямаха.  
Линкольн поразился до глубины души. Как, крутой Лейн — и ездил на скутере?! Да это даже не представить! Сегодня явно день сюрпризов.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Ник. — Раньше начнем, раньше закончим.   
— Ага. С чего стартуем?  
— Да хотя бы с векторов.  
Линкольн зашуршал страницами учебника, оттягивая время и раздумывая, как объяснить векторы двоечнику, у которого не было абстрактного мышления ни на унцию. Пожалуй, надо брать что-то материальное и при этом понятное им обоим. Взгляд его упал на модельку Триумфа. И тут Линкольна осенило.  
— Смотри. Когда ты едешь на байке, тебе в лицо дует ветер. Да?  
— Как же ему не дуть-то.  
— Вот, ветер — это воздух тебе навстречу. И направление, в котором он дует — это вектор. Точка А — где-то там, где начинается ветер, точка Б — твое лицо. Понял?  
Ник обдумал мысль, и его лицо прояснилось. Линкольн возликовал.  
— Едем дальше...

— Слушай, а мне понравилось с тобой заниматься, — улыбнулся Ник, протягивая руку для пожатия.   
— Спасибо. Ты тоже хорошо поработал, — ответил Линкольн.  
— Завтра в то же время?  
— Давай!  
Но Ник не спешил уходить. Он переминался на крыльце, явно желая что-то спросить.   
— Это самое... А Кендра с кем-нибудь встречается?  
Линкольн честно порылся в памяти.  
— Нет, вроде.   
— А! — обрадовался Лейн. — Это хорошо! Ну, я пошел!  
Он потопал к байку. Линкольн хмыкнул. Родители всегда говорили, что дочь очень симпатичная, ей нужен достойный кавалер. Он не был уверен, что Лейн покажется им таковым.

Через две недели класс Линкольна с потом и кровью прорвался через экзамены. Всеобщей школьной сенсацией оказался Лейн, сдавший математику на четверку. Остальные предметы у него остались на том же уровне, то есть, на двойках. Учителя сначала не поверили результатам — списал, небось! — и заставили Лейна сдать еще один экзамен по математике, причем устный. Небывалое дело, еще никогда не случалось, чтобы вместо тестов давали что-то иное! Байкер справился с задачей — объяснял он коряво, в своем понимании, зато задачки решал правильно. Непостижимо! Тогда преподаватели бросились к МакЛауду узнавать секрет — но тот лишь довольно смеялся и советовал обращать больше внимания на способности своих учеников. Правдивый, по сути, ответ.  
После экзаменов Лейн попросил МакЛауда, чтобы Линкольн и дальше помогал ему с занятиями, на что математик только обрадовался и пожал обоим руки. Дескать, вперед!   
Сам Линкольн получил свои обычные пятерки по всем фронтам и сенсацией, разумеется, не стал. Но он об этом не задумывался. Что занимало его мысли — это отношения Кендры с Лейном, вернее, как их подольше скрывать от родителей. Он был совсем не против, ему льстило, что один из самых популярных парней встречается именно с его сестрой. А что Ник был по характеру золото, только добавляло плюсов. Вот только родители, наверное, будут против...  
Поэтому сейчас Линкольн стоял на стреме, отслеживая, когда папа с мамой наконец пойдут в спальню.   
— Давай! — махнул он. Кендра, смотревшая в щелочку приоткрытой двери, быстро перебежала в его комнату. Окно здесь выходило на крыльцо, точнее, на навес — а оттуда по столбу легко было спуститься на землю.   
Сестра была уже одета, конечно — в джинсовый костюм. Езда на байках все-таки не располагает к романтическим платьям. Желательно одеваться так, чтобы не продуло все места, и чтобы ничего не цеплялось. Например, за спицы. Но костюм все же красиво облегал фигуру, и Линкольн отстраненно подумал, что у Ника действительно хороший вкус.   
Он помахал Кендре и уселся за учебник по алгебре. Завтра предстоял новый урок с Лейном, и нужно было придумать объяснения. Колею они уже накатали — все термины связывались с байками, так доходило лучше всего. Но аналоги некоторым вещам находились не сразу, и Линкольну требовалось подумать.

С каждым днем Лейн проводил у Линкольна все больше времени — тот не возражал. Кроме математики, они задушевно болтали о своем, о родном — мотоциклах. На самом деле, много о чем. За две недели они успели крепко сдружиться. Как-то раз Ник сказал, что ошибся, представляя Линкольна совсем другим: молчуном и заносчивым задавакой.  
Они валялись на кровати в комнате Линкольна, обмениваясь впечатлениями о просмотренных фильмах. Ник вертел в пальцах сигаретную пачку — он знал, что Линкольну не нравится табачный запах, и не собирался курить у него в комнате. Но его успокаивало ощущение сигарет в ладони.   
— Задавакой?! — изумился Линкольн, услышав это, и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.  
— Ну, ты все время как-то в сторонке держишься, — сказал Ник потолку. — Будто считаешь себе не ровней, поэтому и не разговариваешь.   
Линкольн растерялся. Ему и в голову не приходило, что о нем думали, как о снобе. Ведь ему и заноситься-то не с чего! Ни денег, ни особых связей. Умный, да, но Линкольн прекрасно знал, что до Эйнштейна ему еще пилить и пилить. Немного подумав, он решил не разрушать сложившийся образ. В противном случае ему пришлось бы переступать через себя и общаться с большим количеством людей. Линкольн с ужасом представил себе, что ему придется ежесекундно жать руки, шутить, выдавать какие-то замечания, учитывая при этом мельчайшие нюансы реакции собеседника — о нет! Он все-таки не собирался превращаться в Лейна. Просто потому, что Ник — эмпат, а Линкольн — ни черта, и у него все равно бы ничего не вышло.  
— А ты, оказывается, просто стеснительный очень, — после паузы добавил, улыбаясь, Ник. — И болтать умеешь отлично, если расшевелить.  
— Н-ну да, чего ж не потрещать про байки.  
— Да нет, ты обо всем рассказываешь интересно. Я тебе иногда завидую, вот если бы я был такой же умный!  
— Вообще-то это я всегда тебе завидовал, — заметил Линкольн, укладываясь обратно. — Вот если бы я умел так же здорово со всеми дружить!  
Ник засмеялся.  
— Э, брат, это не дружба, — немного грустно заметил он. — Это только кажется. А по душам и поговорить не с кем, кроме как с тобой.  
— Спасибо. И мне тоже не с кем, кроме тебя.  
Они крепко пожали друг другу руки.   
После этого разговора Линкольн долго думал, как же ему повезло, что седой математик попросил помочь двоечнику с уроками. Теперь у него есть лучший друг, с которым можно болтать обо всем или просто молчать. Можно ходить по улицам, обсуждая встреченные байки, или на кровати рассматривать порножурналы. Можно делать все — и лучший друг поймет и поддержит.  
Только человек, у которого никогда не было друзей, способен оценить такой подарок.

— Ты говорил, что летом никуда не едешь, да? — спросил как-то Ник.   
Это был первый день июня. Солнце жарило вовсю, а голову кружило сознание, что впереди расстилались целые три месяца приятного ничегонеделания. Хотя Линкольн, конечно, собирался штудировать некоторые пособия, но по сравнению с тем, как он пахал в школе, это казалось настоящими каникулами.  
— Не-а. Ты ж знаешь, какое у нас финансовое положение, — Линкольн ковырял перила на крыльце.  
— Ага. А у меня папина мото-мастерская, я должен помогать.  
— Ага.  
— Так вот, насчет нее. Не хочешь поработать у нас?  
— Ты серьезно?! — Линкольн распахнул глаза.  
— Серьезней некуда, — посмеиваясь, ответил Ник. — Поехали прямо сейчас. Приглядишься к месту. Может, тебе не понравится.  
— Издеваешься!  
Линкольн метнулся в дом.  
— Мама! Ник приглашает меня работать в свою мастерскую!  
— Поздравляю, дорогой, — улыбнулась мама, чища штору. — Именно то, чего тебе всегда хотелось, да? Только возвращайся домой не очень поздно.  
От избытка чувств Линкольн обнял маму так крепко, что та охнула.  
— Ребра сломаешь! Вон уже какой медведь вырос!  
— Спасибо, мама!  
И он рванул обратно к Нику, который дожидался его на крыльце.

Когда Ник открыл ворота мастерской, Линкольну чудилось, что перед ним отверзлись врата рая. Когда он ступил на просторный двор, уставленный машинами и — главное! — байками, то впечатление только укрепилось. Рай пах бензином и маслом, царапал взор разобранными механизмами и ласкал душу полированным хромом ухоженных мотоциклов.   
— Челюсть-то подними, — хмыкнул Ник, закрывая за ним створки. Линкольн, спохватясь, клацнул зубами.  
Настречу им вышел мужчина, не скажешь иначе — крупногабаритный. Рост под два метра, широкие плечи с татуировками, средних размеров пузо. Картина дополнялась грязным комбинезоном, на котором не оставалось ни единого чистого места. На ходу механик вытирал руки ветошью.  
— Это мой папа.  
— Здрасьте, мистер Лейн! — пискнул Линкольн.  
— Тот самый математик! Здорово, — прогудел тот, глядя на него сверху вниз, как сказочный орк на хоббита. — Ну-ка, цепь или кардан?  
— Зависит от запросов всадника, думаю...  
— Правильно мыслишь.  
Линкольн почувствовал, что он прямо сейчас удачно прошел нечто вроде вступительного теста. Ник довольно улыбался.  
— Сын, проведи его по мастерской. Пусть оглядится.  
— Хорошо, батя!

Через какое-то время они зашли в большой гараж. Здесь стояли отремонтированные мотоциклы, принадлежавшие клиентам, а в отдельном загоне — те, которыми владели работники мастерской. Естественно, почетное место занимал Харлей, но Линкольн прикипел взглядом совсем к другому байку. Он был желтого цвета, выхлопные трубы блестели в ярком свете гаражных ламп, а общая конструкция очень напоминала Ямаху Лейна.  
— Красивый Дукати? — спросил Ник.  
— Ага, четыреста пятидесятый. Где-то семидесятого года, — согласился Линкольн, рассматривая изящные спицы колес. Шины на них были не такими зубастыми, как на Ямахе, но и не для ровного асфальта. Нечто среднее, для любителя погонять по дороге, и иногда выехать на природу. У Лейна же соотношение было ровно наоборот — в основном внедорожье, а иногда ровный асфальт.   
— И не говори. Он, кстати, твой.  
С этими словами Ник вышел из гаража. Линкольн в первую секунду не понял, но когда до него дошло, он чуть не рехнулся. Сначала — от счастья, потом от ослепительной благодарности. Потом он понял, что обязан Нику и надо как-то расплачиваться за недешевый подарок. Отцу, наверное, это не очень понравится. Но все же счастье заглушало все мысли.  
— Мой! — прошептал Линкольн сам себе и коснулся сиденья Дукати.  
Плывя на волнах экстаза, едва касаясь ногами земли, через какое-то время он вышел из гаража и увидел друга, курившего неподалеку.   
— Ник! — Линкольн не смог больше ничего сказать, и только от души обнял. Лейн похлопал его по спине.   
— Кости не ломай, задохлик.  
Линкольн отпустил друга.  
— Себе, — ехидно заметил Ник, топча окурок. — Ну как, понравился?  
— Оооооо! — закатил глаза Линкольн и попытался что-то показать в воздухе. — Ооооо!  
— Понятно все с тобой, — хмыкнул Ник. Но он улыбался так же широко, как Линкольн, и никакая напускная ехидца не могла скрыть того, что он, пожалуй, был даже счастливей, чем Линкольн.

— Да не так! — завопил Ник, размахивая руками.   
Линкольн затормозил, встал одной ногой на асфальт и горько вздохнул. Они сейчас находились на тренировочном полигоне у окраины города. Площадка принадлежала мастерской, и здесь работники вместе с друзьями устраивали себе уроки вождения. Нечто вроде школьной аудитории. Везде чернели выжженные следы шин, оставленные из-за неправильно выжатого сцепления. Летний вечер заливал полигон лиловыми оттенками.  
— Наверное, мне стоит вернуться к своему скутеру, — расстроенно сказал Линкольн, когда Ник подошел к нему. — Только байк тебе порчу.  
— Но-но, не пори чушь! — возразил друг. — Ты просто не забывай переключать скорости. Это же не Минт твой, здесь не автомат.  
Линкольн заглушил мотор, выщелкнул подножку и уселся прямо на землю, обхватив руками колени. Вся его поза воплощала столь горькое разочарование в самом себе, что Ник невольно улыбнулся. Тут же стерев улыбку с лица, он встал рядом на одно колено, руку положив Линкольну на плечо.  
— Послушай, друг, — мягко сказал он. — Ты же математику тоже не сразу понял, да? Учитель сначала рассказывал основы, и ты тренировался на простых задачках.   
Линкольн молчал, глядя на свои кроссовки. Лейн продолжал:  
— Так здесь то же самое. Просто то дикое количество теории, которую ты поглотил из книжек, не заменяет практики. Тебе нужно залезать на байк каждый день и ездить, пока пот на землю не закапает. Больше тренировок, чуешь?  
Линкольн вздохнул.  
— Теперь я у нас двоечник, — грустно сказал он. — Ничего у меня не получится.  
— Ты и не пробовал по-настоящему.  
Линкольн продолжал смотреть на свои кроссовки. Они расплывались неясным туманом. Чертовы слезы! Но он держался из последних сил, не желая постыдно хлюпать носом перед лучшим другом.  
И тут Ник снял с него очки и поцеловал.   
Линкольн сначала не понял, что происходит. Это было так же неожиданно, как желтый Дукати. Поцелуй оказался чуть влажным и каким-то очень спокойным. Ник мягко его целовал, и, казалось, через касание губ в Линкольна втекали покой и уверенность в своих силах.  
Но, когда Лейн оторвался, Линкольн немного запаниковал.  
— Подожди, тебе же нравится Кендра?  
— Сначала нравилась, — кивнул Ник. — А потом я понял, что мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя.  
Линкольн клацнул челюстями точно так же, как тогда в мастерской.  
Лейн вернул ему очки, встал на ноги, отошел на пару шагов и закурил так, чтобы ветер относил дым в другую сторону, а не к Линкольну. Какое-то время они не двигались с места. Когда сигарета догорела уже почти до фильтра, Линкольн поднялся и, подойдя к Нику, коснулся его плеча.  
— Мне тоже никто, кроме тебя, не нужен.


End file.
